rain
by klainebowsandniff
Summary: blaine's father is abusive. what will happen to him when he almost kills him. what will happen to him and kurt. sorry i suck at summaries i think its better than it sounds.klangst!trigger warning self harm depression abuse
1. Chapter 1

_**So I pretty much disappeared of the face of fanfiction but now im back! Don't worry I do not come back empty handed I come baring klaine! Also im going to start a niff story cause you can never have enough niff! So lets get started**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee**_

**Emptiness. That's all I felt as he brought his fist across my face. This has happened so many times before that's all I feel. Emptiness. My mom left me and my dad years ago when she first found out I was gay. She didn't want to live with me anymore because of that one reason. My dad never accepted me for who I was. He is one of the most respected and powerful lawyers in Ohio, and he can't stand having a "fag" for a son. My dad will often get drunk, come home, and beat me so none of this was new. Only this time it was different. It was storming outside. The thunder was loud. He came home fuming with a few pieces of paper in his hand. He asks me "what the fuck is this?"**

"**What?" I ask **

"**This." Shoving the paper in my face. Shit I think as soon as I read it. It's a few of mine and Kurt's text conversations. How he got a hold of them I don't know, but I know I'm royally fucked. "This you fag. Who the hell is Kurt? Also why the hell do you call him your boyfriend? No son of mine will be gay and have a boyfriend and flaunt him around Ohio!" he says**

"**Dad, Kurt is my boyfriend, I'm gay and there is nothing you can do about it." I say trying to keep my cool because if I lose it the beating I'm about to receive will be even worse. After I say that I get the first blow right to my stomach then another to my face.**

"**I will say it again no son of mine is a fucking fag!" he screams.**

"**Yes I am dad why can't you accept that?" that's when he hits my face and I fall to the ground. My dad leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. I can hear doors opening and closing then he comes back in with a knife. I scream as loud as I can.**

"**Shut up fag, or this will be a lot worse." He brings the knife down on my stomach and makes a deep cut. I try not to scream, but It hurts so bad I let out a small one. My dad laughs as struggle against him as he makes slashes along my arms and legs. He makes a few more cuts on my stomach kicks me and then laughs as he leaves. I hear his car start and pull out of the driveway. I then start to scream at the top of my lungs. I pull myself along the carpet because it hurts too much to get up. I try and reach for the phone, but it's no use I can't get it. I continue to scream as loud as possible. I start to feel lightheaded and sick. I put my hand to my stomach then bring it to my face only to see it covered in blood. My blood. It was oozing out of the wounds my dad made. I continue to scream. The rain began to pour down harder. The thunder shook the house. I thought there is no way anyone could hear me. I have tears streaming down my face. I can hear the wind growing stronger and stronger. I am now lying hopelessly in a pool of my own blood. I hear the front door open excepting my dad so I shut my eyes tight. When I reopen them I see the worried face of my neighbor Lia. We have lived next-door almost our entire lives but all I know is her name and that she's a senior at McKinley. She grabs the phone and quickly dials a number. Once they answer she says "please help send an ambulance quick my neighbor is dying! He is in a pool of his own blood. Ok the address is 1914 west parkway, Westerville. Ok thank you." Then she hangs up and says "alright Blaine the ambulance is on the way." Ambulance I think. Ok an ambulance is good I will go to the hospital and get stitched up then I can see Kurt. Shit Kurt what will I tell him. I will figure that out later because right now I'm about to fall asleep. The last thing I remember is the ambulance pulling up to my house then it all goes black.**

_**Ok then I hoped you liked the first chapter Remember reviews keep me going so the more reviews the quicker the update will be. Ok bye.**_


	2. chapter 2

_**Ok I'm sorry to anyone that had to read that. It was a mix of it being late at night and reading klaine angst. I also didn't realize how short it was even though it was 800 something words. So I apologize I will delete it soon.**_


	3. an

**Ok guys sorry if you thought this was an update it's an author's note. Im posting this on all my stories here is the thing I need a beta like bad if you want to beta for me pm me please. Also I might continue with rain but im going to edit the first chapter first and im doing a glee niff series of drabbles so again please let me know if you will beta for me. Of and also I changed my pin name im no longer daughterofposeidonhudiegleek im klainebowsandniff**

**-klainebowsandniff formerly daughterofPoseidonhudiegleek **


End file.
